The New It Couple
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: The Lost Hero. A chapter from the Lost Hero about Jason and Piper. This is the Point of View from the Aphrodite girls who were watching. Enjoy! Please read AN


HEY GUYS!  
>:P When I wrote this i had all the PJO books, my mythology books, and the Kane chronicle books beside me. I was staring at them so tempted to read it!:P And when i mean all PJO books... I mean ALL. The series, the Lost Hero, the Demigod Files, the Ultimate Guide! :P The only one I dont have is the one about monsters that wasn't written by Rick Riordan...<p>

Anyways... another quick one-shot i decided to write. It's mainly about the chapter from TLH. The Aphrodite girls make a bet about the new interest for them! JASPER! :D Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing, except a portion of the plot. Some of it was from the book: The Lost Hero. Rights reserved to Rick Riordan and his wonderful mind.

* * *

><p>Piper walked into the basketball court and saw Jason laying on the bench. Piper smiled and glanced at her siblings who were sneaking behind the bushes to see the drama.<p>

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jason sat up straight and scooted a little closer to Piper. He tossed his basketball aside. The Aphrodite girls giggled from behind the bushes as Piper responded. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Fine..."

Drew fished out her twenty drachmas, as Lacey took out her wad of bills. They were watching the new "it" couple, Jason and Piper. The girls bet that if they kissed now, Drew and a couple of other girls would receive about three hundred dollars and fifty drachmas to spend on clothes and make-up. However, if they don't... today, Lacey and her group would receive about the same amount.

"We'll figure it out." Piper patted Jason's shoulder and he smiled. Jason muttered something back and Piper just sighed. The Aphrodite girls were leaning in a bit closer.

"What did he say?" Lacey leaned in a bit too far and almost fell through the bushes. Hannah pulled her back in, moved her farther back and chuckled. Lacey sighed and crawled back beside Hannah.

Piper played with her fingers and shuffled her feet a bit. She faced Jason again and he mentioned something about Annabeth and Rachel coming for the meeting. She smiled and nodded. Jason stared at her a bit as she looked down at her shoes.

"Watch them very, _very _closely." Drew whispered to the rest of the girls. "Oh my gods! Jason's leaning in!" Instead he stopped a couple of inches away from her face. Drew cussed.

"You're in a good mood. How can you be so sure things will work out?" Jason asked.

"Because you're going to lead us," Piper smiled. "I'd follow you anywhere."

"Awe..." Lacey cooed, a little too loud. Piper turned to them and chuckled.

"Lacey! Don't ruin it!" Drew scolded. Lacey apologized and turned back to the two teenagers.

Jason stared at Piper for a bit then grinned. "Dangerous thing to say."

"I'm a dangerous girl." Piper teased.

"That," Jason laughed. "I believe." He got up and looked at Piper. He held out his hand. "Leo wants to show us something in the woods. You coming?" Jason asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Piper took his hand. The Aphrodite girls held their breath. The two hands lingered together for a bit until Piper let go and took something out from her pocket. Hannah let out a sigh of relief, but disappointment.

Piper tossed the object from her hand, into the fire. She stared at it for a bit and smiled. She turned back to Jason. Jason tilted his head to the fire. Piper shook hers.

"Well, looks like they're not gonna kiss." Drew sighed.

"Hand the money over!" Lacey smirked as Drew scowled and shoved the money into her hands. Lacey divided the money and passed it around to the sisters who had won. Drew frowned and turned back to Jason and Piper.

"Let's go." Piper looked at Jason. "We have adventures to plan." Jason smiled and they walked off into the woods.

"What a shame." Drew commented. "If she doesn't kiss him soon, I'll steal Jason." She snickered and stood up from her spot. Drew brushed off her skirt and strolled away. The other girls laughed and some shook their heads as they split apart.

Up above, Aphrodite smiled. She knew what was coming for the two teenagers, and trust me... it's going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>SOOO! How'd you like it? Good? Interesting? Terrible? Horrifying?<br>It's so short! :(  
>Please tell me your thoughts! I personally like this one... took me a bit longer to write than usual because I had to refer to the book and make sure I didn't mix anything up! ANYWAYS! Thanks guys! And hopefully i'll make a couple more soon. The next one i KNOW that will be coming is next month though... I would post it now, but its about a special date that is very important. Someone's 17th birthday is coming up soon on the 18th next month :) (I think the person's turning 17 so dont judge me!)<p>

Peace and Demigod love- AzianDemigod16


End file.
